Hazy Thoughts
by listentotheechos
Summary: "Takumi? Are you okay?" she probed. The way that her soft lips looked when his name escaped them was unbearable. He wanted to hear her say it more, whisper it, maybe even scream it…
The sun's warm rays flooded the Hoshidan palace gardens on this beautiful day, as Takumi sat on a bench gathering his thoughts. He had just finished his morning training, the sheen of his sweat over his body as his evidence. Takumi had been having "troubling" thoughts since he awoke early this morning.

He didn't have a particular reason as to why they were plaguing him today of all days, but they kept creeping up in the middle of his training, causing him to cut it short. A light blush began to sweep across his cheeks as the image popped up again. There was Kamui, her silky, white hair disheveled, half lidded eyes, and a blush of her own. Her clothes had been tossed to the side, and she was laid bare for him to see. He sighed at his thoughts, trying to push them away and hoping that he could get back to his training. Unfortunately for him, his body did not agree with that idea. Instead, his mind decided to ponder this glorious sight of his wife more… _"Takumi… What are you going to do now?"_ A small growl escaped his lips with this thought and his blush grew deeper with a jolt of excitement travel down to his length. With a newfound drive, he set out to find Kamui.

He walked through the halls hoping that he would not encounter another soul while he was in this embarrassing state, but after traveling down a few corridors, he heard the voice that he had longed for (more than usual) these past few hours. Kamui was talking to Kaze right outside of their quarters. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself and slowly advanced toward Kamui and Kaze. Takumi could barely make out what Kamui and Kaze were talking about with the lust clouding his mind; he had barely even caught Kaze greeting him. It was taking all Takumi's strength to not approach his wife indecently in front of her retainer. Oblivious to this fact, Kamui firmly grabbed ahold of Takumi's arm as he approached her, still talking to Kaze. Her scent was intoxicating him, making his mind spin; her skin was like fire on him, fueling his desire for her skin to be against his own; her soft hair brushing against his arm was enough to let out an audible groan.

"Takumi? Are you okay?" she probed. The way that her soft lips looked when his name escaped them was unbearable. He wanted to hear her say it more, whisper it, maybe even scream it…

"Huh? Oh! Yes. I really need to speak to you when you're done speaking with Kaze." He gave a small smile, hopeful that the conversation between the two would end soon. He wanted her alone… but… how would he even begin? Takumi and Kamui had only been married for about a week. He's never had an experience like this and he always hesitates when it comes to… _this_.

"Sorry for prolonging the conversation, Lady Kamui. Let us continue this at a more appropriate time. I apologize for taking up your time, Lord Takumi," Kaze apologized, graciously bowing to take his leave.

"I'll see you later, Kaze!" Kamui smiled as she waved the soft-spoken ninja goodbye. She gazed at Takumi who seemed lost in his thoughts again. "What's troubling you, my dear?" Her words were but a soft whisper and she wore a gentle smile with a furrowed brow. She made that expression a lot. Takumi's heart skipped a beat every time, and couldn't help but smile too. He thought it was adorable.

"I… Let's go inside for a bit." Takumi held her by the waist and gave her a slight push inside their room. She looked confused, bobbing her head to the side as if asking him to elaborate on his dilemma. He could feel his face heat up more under her gaze, causing him to look from side to side in order to further avoid it. She crept closer to him, her face only centimeters away from his, and her hands moved up to cup his flustered face and make him look at her. Her warm breath took his own breath away. He suddenly began imagining it all over his body and then… that did it. His thoughts from earlier all came rushing back and he felt the tension building in his length again. Unsure of how to tell her just how much he desired her, he decided to just pull her closer. The quickness of his movements caused an audible yelp from her, as he pressed his body against hers. He looked down at her with puppy-dog eyes, hoping that she could get the hint with his body this close to hers. "Please help me," he whispered.

Her eyes blinked twice, trying to process what it was that Takumi needed help with. An impish grin slowly carved her face. She wrapped her arms around his well sculpted body and slowly moved Takumi backwards, effectively pinning him against the wall and her. She eyed his exposed neck, deciding what spot would be the best to strike. Her warm breath on his neck tickled him, causing a shiver to course through his body in anticipation. He didn't want to take the lead. He was afraid he would mess up, but she was bold and could handle the situation appropriately. Her lips met with the soft skin of his neck right as her leg brushed against his hips, triggering a moan from the young prince. She smirked.

"I won't ever know what you really want unless you say it to me," she sang.

"Do I really have to say it?" His eyes were closed, as his body reacted to her fingers running down his chest, nearing the place that was causing all of this lust.

"Of course. I can't read minds, you know." Deft fingers traced the skin near the sash of his training clothes that lead to the place that was aching for her touch. Her other hand undid his hair, loving it when it was loose during these rendezvous; she thought it made him look wild whenever he took charge.

"Please, Kamui. It's embarrassing. You know what I want—" a moan followed as her fingers lightly brushed against his hard length.

"Oh Takumi. I have no idea what you're talking about," she tittered into his ear. He felt her warm tongue slowly slide on the outside of his ear causing Takumi to close his eyes. She traced kisses from his ear down to his neck, slowly making her way down. They were light, almost unnoticeable during normal circumstances, but his senses were on high alert. Everything she did he felt ten fold. It was like torture. Her kisses slowed the further she went down. Takumi could've sworn an eternity passed between kisses sometimes. He felt her trace her fingers lightly on a scar that he gained from combat a few months ago. It was nearly invisible at this point, but he knew that she was there. She lightly licked it and then placed her teasing kisses along it, finally reaching the hem of his pants and Takumi's breath hitched. He waited for her to continue; he waited for her to do anything, but nothing came. Takumi opened his eyes slowly, noticing her a few feet away from him.

"So you're not going to tell me what it is that you want," she asked, a mischievous smile on her face. She slowly began stripping herself of her own garments. He watched, desire beginning to engulf his mind more than before, his body reacting to the sight of his wife exposing herself to him.

"Kamui, will you really torture your husband more?" he implored, barely a whisper, too entranced in Kamui's body to really even hear what he was saying.

Her smile was enough to answer his question, though he did not notice. She approached him again, hips swinging from side to side, his eyes never leaving them as she walked. She pinned him against the wall again, his training garments allowing for part of her exposed body to make contact with his, and he thanked the gods. It was like electricity and he couldn't help but let out a groan at the contact. Her hands held his face still and close to hers. She began planting butterfly kisses across his face, always reaching the side of the lips, but never on it. He had tried reaching further to side to grab hold of her and kiss her, _taste_ her, but she wouldn't allow it. Kamui smiled every time he groaned in frustration from her teasing. Her kisses began traveling down his neck, down his chest and to his abdomen again, as her hands removed his own clothing. She untied the sash and he was fully exposed to her, his length relieved to finally be out of its restraints. She hovered over it, her warm breath engulfing it. He clenched his teeth in anticipation, hoping that he could feel her mouth wrap around it. She gave a small lick at the very tip and backed away. She began putting her clothes back on.

"What are you doing? You're not going to leave me like this, are you," he asked, panicking far more than he wanted to let on. She turned around and smiled, the impish smile she wore from before.

"Tell me Takumi. What is it that you want?" She wanted to entice him. Make him say it. He needed to say it and not be embarrassed. She wanted him but only if he told her.

Frustrated by the situation that he was in, he tackled to the bed. "I want you so bad," he breathed. He began planting kisses on her neck, up to her chin and finally on her oh-so-soft lips. Too excited to even wait, his tongue began wrestling with hers. Her taste made him dizzy. How could she be so good? He was drunk on her, and he wondered how he could ever control himself with her. His hands began exploring her body. Her soft skin was like fire, or maybe it was his from his blood rushing everywhere. He loved the feel of it on her skin because it was thrilling. The way her body curved always fit perfectly when he was hugging her, and it somehow felt better when they were on the verge of making love. His hands moved anywhere and everywhere, cupping her breasts, eliciting moans from her. Her moans just made him want more; he wanted more moans and sweet cries, more skin on skin, more her, more of anything that was hers. His fingers traveled down to her nether, exploring the warmth. His finger moved in a circular motion against the cluster of nerves that she held at her apex in between her legs; her breath hitched and she bucked her hips against his hand. He went a little further down trying to ensure that she was wet enough, only to find that she was soaking already. He groaned in response and licked her sweet nectars off his finger, Kamui moaning in response.

"I want you moan my name in pleasure, Kamui," he breathed, trying to catch his breath from the extended kiss. She only nodded in response, probably barely aware of what he wanted with her lust overtaking her. He positioned himself at her entranced and in one quick motion entered her. They both moaned loudly in response to the sudden union. His movements began slowly, wanting to tease her as payback for her torture from earlier, but he soon relented after he felt her move against him, his body overpowering itself with desire. She whispered his name in pleasure and he felt himself get harder as soon as his name escaped her lips. She was glorious and he couldn't get enough of her. His hands roamed as he thrusted himself into her, deeper every time and as fast as he could. Her moans got louder and she began to run her nails down his back. He knew that she was close, as he felt his own orgasm nearly reaching his peak. His mouth instinctively went to her breast as he was thrusting and began to suck and fondle it, helping her reach her peak. She grabbed a hold of his hair in between her fingers and ran her nails against his muscular back with her other hand as she screamed his name. Hearing her pleasure earned him his own end, and he impulsively began kissing and biting her neck as he rode the waves of his orgasm inside of her. He earned one last moan from her when she felt the warm liquid burst inside of her.

There was silence between the two as they caught their breaths. Chests were rising and falling slowly, Takumi found himself resting in the middle of Kamui's breasts. He smiled, loving the view of his wonderful wife. He listened to her steady heartbeat and realized how real everything was. She had made him who he was and even in small things like this, she made him a stronger person. He lifted himself with his arms to look at her face. As she saw him get up, a smile appeared, one that instantly warmed his heart.

"Well, you don't look distressed anymore," she teased. He laughed in response. His hands traveled to her face and cupped her cheek.

"I love you so much, Kamui. The person I am now, is because of you." His words caused a blush to appear on Kamui's cheeks.

"Don't be silly. You're a great guy and you've done so much for yourself," she said sincerely.

"But you've helped me through so much. Please stay with me and help me grow, Kamui." There was a sense of solemn in his voice and eyes. She didn't understand where all of this was coming from, but all she could do was grin.

"I'll stay with you forever, Takumi."


End file.
